User talk:Bendos the Silent
YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED BENDO14'S TALK PAGE... Welcome to my talk page. If you're here to BS about something or leave me a message about Bakugan Users Wiki, get LOST. Otherwise, feel free to leave me a message. Sometimes I don't visit Wikia immediately, so I may not respond right away. Archives: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Bendo14/Archive_1 (Some messages were deleted before the Archive was made) Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 03:55, July 2, 2010 http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bendo14/Archive_1. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :No Prob. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thank you for a warm welcome.Kiriha3 (talk) 11:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thnx for the warm welcome. Taylean2002 (talk) 06:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I have to say thanks for backing me up there. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 19:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Like the new sig? The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc. Ahahaha... A Link i just found that shows Wood being a Jerk at hist Third Edit http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:TwinStar&diff=prev&oldid=89212. Happy World! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! 19:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey i wonder who put al of thoes abilitys for omega leonidas?(Not you)Drakusgal231 15:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) yay Parasite stopped saying Parasite. FINALLY! Freenode now Does wave crest exists in Bakugan Dimentions? Kernel12 Re: Template Hi! I'm just a new editor here, so can i ask for some help? Where's the Template for the Episodes? I don't know where it is. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Haven't You Been Told. TO STOP PUTTING CAPTIONALIGN INTO GALLERIES!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!? --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 23:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) get on bd zap Reach for the stars 01:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) He he he... Look at the Nintencan's nuke page... REPLACED FOTOS!!! UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 05:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC! UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 05:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ALPHATIZATION. 23:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bendo. You're awesome. If you need me, just leave a message on my talk or go to the IRC RayneHaos | This was over before, before it ever began. (talk) 01:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Bendo Iv'e got a subterra spidaro without the DNA used. If you still want one, i will trade you for something. 99cc33 I can read you like a book. With pictures. 01:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you know if the emperor and her are lovers in secret? Or is it all fan made? Rapierdragon (talk) 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Rapierdragon's answerRapierdragon (talk) 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In ep 38/39 (ep released jan.22) when the Gil (Krakix's partner) put her "out of his misery" (he viewed her as a threat to his being #2 if not his eventual future take-over attempts) and the Emperor found out, he was really ticked off and had Dharak blast Gil and Gil's ship to bits (Given the look of things, Strikeflyer and his partner also died in this blast while trying to protect Gil). The Emperor didn't seem to mind some in-fighting among his generals and lieutenants, but clearly he had a rule about "not letting one high-ranker take another high-ranker out without his permission. (be it given publically or in secret)." I think I also caught the Emperor refer to Kazerina as a Princess once (not sure). I don't ever remember him referring to her as "sister" (or vice verca with her calling him "brother") so if she was of royal/noble blood she was of a different family. The emperor was never seen with other females, so while the official anime-supported answer might be "no, they weren't lovers", in the eyes of many older fans the answer is "given his reaction to her death, they might have secretly been." Question How do you know if the emperor and her are lovers in secret? Or is it all fan made? Can You Unlock This Page for Me? You're an admin, right? Can you unlock the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge for me, please? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) wanna brawl? hi its titanium girl it is my first day but do you wanna brawl me on dimensions i am lvl 628 or around there im not much of a chalange but i would love to brawl you aqnd phosphos thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) wanna brawl? hi its titanium girl it is my first day but do you wanna brawl me on dimensions i am lvl 628 or around there im not much of a chalange but i would love to brawl you aqnd phosphos thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) response well i think im avalible next thursday is that ok with you time im good around 4:00-6:00pm est time meet at the sewers is this ok with you?i love titanium dragonoid thanks i really want to meet you although i think we have when pyrus phosphos was at 1001gs oh if i did not mention the server can you meet me on dharak server thanks againTitaniumgirl (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hi its titaniumgirl i cant get to the battle this thursday can we postpone it really sorry p.s im not logged in yet 03:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hi if you wanna reset that battle tell me ok?well see you aroundP.S respond to me on my talk page thanksTitaniumgirl (talk) 22:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) What type of camera do you have? Kyleronco (talk) 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Bows down to Phos* Do you have portrait on your camera and sorry if i have typos but I'm still loopy from getting hit on the head. No colors Nvm and you will owe Strike for saving Phos once Strike gets off of the PS2. No colors Oh how I hate BD. Kyleronco (talk) 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking off from BD gor a little while. That was crap and it happened like 5 times. Kyleronco (talk) 01:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *knife hand's BD* Now i am mad. and a knife hand is karate chop. Black.< i just wanna be safe and all...>.< Bendo, can you un kick ban me? i know i got kickbanned from the chat because i was pulling 18's but i don't know what those are and if you told me there meaning i would of stopped Warning For language. --[[User:DinoQueen13|Get away, run away, fly away! 00:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) please stop sending messeges. mutant heliosMutant helios (talk) 12:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) help .. Mutant helios (talk) 13:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC)mutanthelios Bendo can you delete a Page for me? I accindently created one with out knowing another one exists if you can thanks! here's the link Sppatarix never mind it got deleted already C22helios (talk) 19:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE SUCH AN EVIL LITTLE INSECT! Why the hell are you soooooooooooooo rude?!!!!! I JUST CAME UP WITH AN IDEA AND U REJECT IT! STUPID IDIOT! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN HIT ON DA HEAD OR SOMETHING! Can you unblock me please? Please unblock me so i can chat again. Taylean2002 (talk) 17:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.